angel with a shotgun
by chicaaventurera
Summary: una y mil razones por la cual DARYL DIXON es un ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN


**Bueno aqui les traigo este humilde fic , diciendo por que la cancion **_**Angel With A Shotgun **_**es una perfecta canción , que le queda a Daryl Dixon .**

_**ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN**_

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Quien era daryl dixon , era un casador y un rastrador , un asesino de zombies a sangre fría o como el había dicho alguien sin sentimientos.

Pero daryl Dixon era un angel con una ballesta , por que el seria un angel había tantas razones para considerar a daryl Dixon un angel.

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

Tal vez al principio no lo demostro, tal vez al principio demostro ser alguien frio , malumorado , pero poco a poco fue cambiando.

Como cuando se perdió sophia , el solo trato de encontrar ala niña sana y salva , para devolverle la alegría a carol. Por eso le dio la flor y le conto esa historia solo par devolverle la esperanza y la alegría. Cuando encontraron a sophia convertida , había fallado , el empezó a comportarse sin sentimientos de nuevo , se alejo del grupo de nuevo.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be

El dia que lori y carol hicieron la cena par todos , ella misma le entrego su plato y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando tuvieron que dejar a granja fue uno de los ultimos en dejarla , eso le allegro tanto , ya que asi pudo salvar a carol.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be

Después de ese suceso formo pudiese decirse amistad con ella , aunque el sentía algo mas que amistad y sabia que carol sentía lo mismo gracias a tantos coqueteos y bromas entre los dos.

Cuando tomaron la prision y hubo una casi orda cuando creyo que de nuevo , se sentía fatal no lo demostró , cuando vio las flores y la muñeca se las llevo a su tumba sin cuerpo , cuando encontró a carol prometió no volver a dejarla ir , prometió cuidarla mejor esta vez.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

Cuando rick se volvió loco cuando murió lori , el se encargo del grupo y cuido a su hija , poniéndole el nombre pequeña patea traceros.

cuando se fue con su hermano , lo lamento, sabia que tal vez no volveria a ver a carol , pero sabia que había quedado en buenas manos. dias después se lamento haber ido con su hermano los dos regresaron , carol lo perdono.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Cuando tuvo que matar a su hermano llego en la noche , con los rojos rojos de tanto llorar solo se dirigió a su celda y ahí estaba ella , lo consolo toda la noche le conto lo que sucedió y como lo mato, se durmió en brazos de carol esa misma noche y muchas mas.

Cuando la gente de woodburry llego la mayoria de las muchachas le coqueteaban a lo cual , carol se enojaba y el solo reia les gradecia las insinuaciones pero el ya tenia a alguien a su lado.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Amaba poner celosa a carol , ya que siempre le recordaba , que ella se había fijado en el primero que las demás , el amaba escuhar eso.

Cuando se entero que carol , habia quemado a Karen y a David , que esa era la razón por la cual rick no la dejo regresar , se enojo con el , rompió todo lo que estaba en la habitación.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

ahora se encontraba vagando con la esperanza de encontrarse a carol y al grupo par ver si la aceptaban y si no era haci , pues el se iria con carol a sobrevivir por su cuenta y por la de ella.

Hace ya una semana y estaba con el grupo y con ella , la aceptaron y el no podía estar mas feliz . su carol estaba de vuelta y esta vez no la dejaria irse jamás de nuevo.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

Tal vez tu no pienses que daryl Dixon sea un angel con una ballesta , pero pero veremos si esto te cambia de idea.

Trato de encontrar a una niña , alegro a su madre mientras la buscaba le devolvió las esperanzas y la alegría. La salvo de una horda de caminantes ,la salvo cuando estaba casi apunto de morir , cuido de ella. Se hizo cargo del grupo mientras rick se recuperaba , cuido a una bebe y hasta apodo le puso. Se fue con su hermano , aun que este fuese undesgraciado. Cuando murió este lloro aun que lo hubiese tratado de lo peor en su infancia. Se arriesgo a traer medicinas para la mitad de las personas de la cárcel.

Si para ti esto no es ser un angel con una ballesta no se que será , pero para mi Daryl Dixon siempre será un angel con una ballesta.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

**Espero y les haya gustado dejen reviews , para saber su opinion y para tal vez traerles otro fic parecido este.**


End file.
